All Grown Up
by a4i4e
Summary: Someone from Grissom's past returns


All Grown Up  
  
Brass informs Grissom of a new intern that he will be training. Grissom, the independent guy we know and love, is furious until he sees who the intern is.  
  
  
  
Brass and a young lady are searching for Grissom and bump into Catherine.  
  
"Hey Catherine, have you seen Gris?" asked Brass.  
  
"Yea, he's in his office counting bugs or something. What's up?"  
  
"This is Christina West. She's studying to be an entomologist and is going to shadow Gris for the next 6 months."  
  
"Hi Christina, I'm Catherine." Turning to face Brass, "Does he know about this?"  
  
"We're on our way to tell him now?"  
  
  
  
Brass walks into Grissom's office, leaving Catherine and Christina in the hall.  
  
"Hey Grissom, got a second?"  
  
Without looking up, "what is it Brass?"  
  
"I have some news I'm not sure you're going to like when you hear it, but I think after you see who it is you'll change your mind."  
  
"Don't play around, just say it".  
  
"There is a young lady studying to be an entomologist. She will be shadowing you for the next 6 months."  
  
Launching himself from behind his desk, "WHAT? You know I don't do shadows Brass! They just get in the way. You have to find somebody else."  
  
"There's no room for discussion here Gris. She's waiting in the hall, so just cool off a bit." Brass turns to the door, "Come on in Christina."  
  
As Christina enters Grissom's office, the angry look on his face turns to a quizzical one.  
  
Reaching out her hand, "Hello Mr. Grissom, pleased to meet you."  
  
"This is Christina West. She's finishing up her studies and plans to graduate next year with her PhD."  
  
Grissom takes Christina's hand and tilts his head slightly, studying her face. "Don't I know you? You look familiar."  
  
"We met about 10 years ago Mr. Grissom. Remember?"  
  
Immediately, the memories of a scared little girl and a gruesome murder fill his mind. Cautiously he speaks. "Molly? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Grissom takes the young woman in his arms and holds her tight. After a few moments of embrace, he backs away. Looking over at Brass, "Did you know it was her all along?"  
  
"Yes I did. She called me about 3 weeks ago telling me she needed to intern and asked if there was any way I could arrange it."  
  
"Molly. How have you been? I haven't heard from you since-"  
  
"Since the day they took him away. You have heard from me, every year, twice a year actually. I've called you on Christmas and the anniversary of the day you" paused as the tears began welling up in her eyes, after taking a few moments to gather herself she continued, "the day you solved the case to say hello. I'm sure you didn't know who I was. Christina West is my new name.  
  
"I knew that somebody called me I got the messages, but never realized it was you." Stepping back a bit, holding her hand in his looking at her from head to toe, "you've grown up."  
  
"Yes, I have. I graduated top of my class 3 years ago and sent you an invitation. Did you get it?"  
  
"Yes, I did and now it all makes perfect sense. Here, sit down."  
  
Christina sits down and Gris joins her on the couch.  
  
Taking the silent cue, Brass excuses himself. "I'm going to leave you two alone to get to know each other. Keep me posted, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
****************************************** Out in the hallway.  
  
"You made it out alive," snickers Catherine.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you remember a case about 10 years ago with the db out in Red Rock Park?"  
  
"The one where the husband killed the wife and the little girl," a look of unbelief comes over Catherine's face, "no way, that can't be . . . is it?" "Yep, that's Molly." With that, Brass walked away.  
  
****************************************** Back in Grissom's office.....  
  
"So Molly, how have you really been? I'm sure it has been hard for you."  
  
"I'm ok. It has been very hard. There are times when it gets so hard I'm not sure I can make it. Then I think back to how you helped me, what you taught me in those few short weeks, and I realize that I can either let it get me down or I can put it to good use and hope I can help someone the way you helped me. That's why I chose entomology. If I can help one person the way you helped me, then her death won't be in vain."  
  
"I have thought of you often, wondering how you are and what you are doing. I knew that once they put you in the witness protection program I would never be able to do that. But now look, you're here. How were you able to contact me? You aren't supposed to be contacting people from your past."  
  
"I got a call about a month ago saying that my father had been killed in an explosion in the dining area, something with a faulty gas stove. He was burned beyond much recognition, but he was also the only one missing at count."  
  
"I'm sorry" Gris replied.  
  
"Don't be" Christina said looking down at her feet. "Anyway, when I heard that the first person I thought of was you and how much I wanted to see you again. So, I called Brass and worked out my internship."  
  
"I'm so glad you did. It's so good to see you again, Molly."  
  
Christina and Grissom look at each other, sharing a comfortable quiet. The weight of the events that brought them together 10 years ago creates a heavy blanket in the air.  
  
A knock on the door breaks the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you to sign off on these," Catherine explains.  
  
"Come on in Cath."  
  
Catherine walks over to Christina and hugs her "How ya doing kiddo? You sure have grown up."  
  
"I'm doing ok Catherine. Thanks."  
  
"So, Brass tells me you're studying to be an entomologist. How did you choose the field," inquires Catherine.  
  
"Let's just say" Christina starts, "I wanted to put what happened to use for the good." Sarah comes running in, "We've got 3 DB's down on west Tropicana. Brass wants us all there."  
  
Everybody takes off.  
  
************************************************  
  
Back at the lab.......  
  
"Good job out there Chris. You know the job well," encourages Sarah.  
  
"Thank you Sarah. I try hard."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"At the Vagabond Inn. It's the only place in my price range until I start getting paychecks."  
  
"Why don't you stay with me? That place is filthy. I've got plenty of room."  
  
"Oh I don't know if I could do that."  
  
"Do what?" Grissom asks.  
  
"Chris here is staying at the Vagabond Inn. I told her she could stay at my place until she gets settled."  
  
"That's a good idea Sarah. You can show her some of the ropes here at the lab and help her get used to being here again."  
  
"Are you sure it's ok Sarah? I'll be more than happy to pay you rent. It shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks."  
  
"Don't worry about it Chris. We'll swing by and get your stuff after shift."  
  
"Ok. Thanks"  
  
Taking hold of her elbow, Grissom guides Christina to his office. "Let's get to work".  
  
************************************  
  
At the end of shift, Sarah comes to Grissom's office to collect Chris, but nobody's there. She picks up her phone and dial's Grissom's cell.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Hey Gris, Sarah. I just stopped by your office to pick up Chris and no body's here. What's up?"  
  
"We got a call. I told Cath to tell you."  
  
"Oh. Ok. How long are you going to be? You want me to hang out and wait?"  
  
"Not sure how long we're going to be. No, you go on home and get some rest. I'll take care of Chris for now. Sorry for the confusion."  
  
"No prob. G'night."  
  
"Night Sarah."  
  
Grissom and Chris finish up the scene and Gil looks at his watch. "It's almost 8. You wanna grab some breakfast?"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good. There's a little place near my hotel. That way when we're done I can just go to the room."  
  
"Let me take you to my place for breakfast. The Vagabond isn't someplace I want you to be. We'll swing by and get your stuff and you can crash at my place for today then go to Sarah's from work. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The drive to Gil's house was quiet, a comfortable kind of quiet. Chris was going over the cases from the night before. Grissom was thinking about how much Molly had grown up. Instead of the slightly heavy girl with braces and tattered clothing she was a beautiful woman with a slim figure and nice clothes. More importantly than that was the transformation from a scared little girl to a self confident woman. She had definitely grown up.  
  
Pulling up into the driveway Gil turned gets out of his Tahoe and goes around to open the door for Chris. "We're here" he said as he took her hand.  
  
Chris took his hand as he led her into his house. It was just as she pictured it would be. Exceptionally clean and perfect. Nothing was out of place. His living room wall was adorned with encased butterflies and moths.  
  
Grissom came up behind Chris and placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's ok Gris. I just can't seem to shake that, you know? One would think after all these years I'd be over that."  
  
Turning her and taking her face in his hands, "After what you went through, it wouldn't be surprising if you never got over it. No one would fault you. I just can't get over how much you've changed. If for no other reason than because you've beat him and because you are a successful woman. You didn't let him keep you down. You stood up to him on that witness stand, moved on and have done something wonderful with your life."  
  
"Thank you Gris." She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "You held me like this once before. It was the safest I had ever felt."  
  
As she started to cry Grissom whispers, "I remember."  
  
He held her only for a minute then broke away. "How about some breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
While Gris cleaned up, Chris curled up on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
******************************* Four weeks had passed since Christina showed up at the CSI Lab. Everyone enjoyed working with her. Gil especially liked having her around. One night, a call came in about a murder in the western suburb of Summerlin.  
  
"Sarah, you and Chris take care of this one" Gil ordered.  
  
Sarah and Chris head out to the call. When they arrive, there is an eerie feeling surrounding the scene. The units clear the house and the two CSI's enter.  
  
Sarah was the first to enter the house. She gasped as they enter the living room. "It smells like copper so there's lots of blood. Breath through your mouth."  
  
"The living room appears to be the place of death," observes Chris. She walks into the kitchen area, "Sarah, there's drag marks."  
  
"Follow them and see where they go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Chris, be careful."  
  
Chris follows the drag marks to the back bedroom where the body is layed out on the bed. As she moves in to start processing the scene, movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. Before she has a chance to say anything someone grabs her from behind, wrapping their arm around her neck so she can't scream. She tries to break free, kicking out and knocking the lamp off the dresser. Sarah hears the shatter.  
  
"Chris, you ok in there?" She waits for a response and calls out again as she draws her gun. "Chris, you ok?"  
  
Moving cautiously, Sarah moves to the back bedroom. Through the reflection in the mirror she sees Chris struggling with a large man. She dials Grissom's cell phone and puts her phone on the table. She moves closer to the room.  
  
"I see you in there. The woman you're holding is a CSI, she works for the Las Vegas Metro Police. Let her go now."  
  
The man begins to chuckle. "You really think I'm going to let her go? This woman, as you called her, put me in jail 10 years ago. She's got a lot to pay for."  
  
As soon as she heard the man's voice Christina knew who the man was. Her father was supposed to be eligible dead. Why was he here?  
  
"What do you want sir?"  
  
"Sir? Now I do like the sound of that."  
  
Chris cried out as the man dug his gun in her side so Sarah could see.  
  
"Take it easy and tell me what you want. Nobody has to get hurt here," encouraged Sarah.  
  
"Get Gil Grissom here now or she dies."  
  
Gil had heard the whole thing on his phone and was already on his way. "I should have killed that bastard 10 years ago," Gris fumed. By the time he had arrived on the scene, the whole area was swarming with cops. Brass headed him off at the crime scene tape.  
  
"We just heard what was going on. You can't go in there. Wait here and let the negotiators take care of it."  
  
"Brass, that's Molly's father in there. He's going to kill her and he wants me. I have to help her. If we wait, he will kill her. You remember what he did to her mother don't you? He's had 10 years to boil about her taking the witness stand."  
  
Taking the megaphone from Brass's hand Gil carefully formulates his words.  
  
"Jim. This is Gil Grissom. I will come in after you let Sarah go. She has no part in this. You want Molly and me."  
  
Gil sees the man peer through the curtain. He also sees the man holding a gun to Molly's head.  
  
"Let me see you put your gun down man, and then I'll let this other girl go."  
  
Doing as he was told, Gil put his gun in the grass and moved four steps to the side. "Now it's your turn Jim. Let Sarah go."  
  
A few moments passed and Sarah slowly exits the house. She is quickly ushered away by uniforms.  
  
"Is she ok Sarah?" questions Gris.  
  
"As far as I could tell. What's going on? Who is this guy?"  
  
"I'll fill all of you in when it's over".  
  
Grissom looked back at the window to see Jim's gun in Molly's mouth.  
  
"Get in here Grissom or I swear to God I'll kill her. Move nice and slow and stay away from that gun. Any wrong moves and she's dead."  
  
Not taking his eyes off Molly, he slowly moved to the back of the house, in clear sight of Jim. As he entered the bedroom he could see the fear in Molly's eyes. The same fear he saw the day of the trial.  
  
"What do you want Jim?"  
  
"I want the last 10 years of my life back is what I want Grissom. This little bitch took that away from me and now she's going to pay," as he jabbed the gun deeper in her ribs.  
  
"She didn't take those years away from you Jim. You killed your wife, her mother. All the evidence pointed to you. Twelve jurors saw the evidence and decided without a shadow of a doubt that you killed her."  
  
"Nobody would have ever known about it if the kid hadn't said anything. She never could keep her mouth shut. Did you know that she was working with the drug task force to get me arrested?" Hitting Molly in the side of the head with the butt of the gun, "I had to teach her a lesson, one that she'd never forget." Whispering in Molly's ear, "did you forget, huh you little bitch? Did you forget?"  
  
"No daddy. I didn't." Whimpering from the blow to the head, "Please let Gil go daddy, he didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one you want. Please let him go."  
  
"Let him go? Hell no. He's gonna watch what I do to you. He's gonna watch me hurt you like I did your mama. Then he's gonna pay."  
  
"Let's just think about this Jim. There are over 40 officers outside right now. The only way you're going to get out of here alive is if I walk you out. The only way I'm going to walk you out is if you let Molly go."  
  
Reaching out his hand to Molly, Gil looks Jim dead in the eye. "Come here Molly. Come slowly and take my hand."  
  
Jim tightens his grip on Molly's neck then he eases up. Molly takes a slow step away from her father. He still has her in his grasp. She moves again and Jim lowers the gun and shoots Molly in the back of the lower leg. She tries to scream in pain but Jim tightens the grip on her neck, chocking off the cries. Grissom moves towards Jim but sees the gun go back in her ribs. "One more step there Gris and I'll end it now."  
  
Grissom take a step backwards, making eye contact with Molly. Then he looks are her leg. The bone is shattered and protruding from the skin. She's losing a lot of blood.  
  
"Jim, listen. She's got an open fracture from the gun shot. She's losing a lot of blood. We have to get her to the hospital."  
  
"We're not going anywhere until I say so. This pain is nothing like the pain her mother felt. It took her six hours to die." Whispering into Molly's ear again, "that's right; because of you she died slow."  
  
Molly began to cry, sobbing almost. She looked at Gris, searching his eyes for some indication of what to do. Jim pulled the gun out of her ribs and pointed it in Gil's direction. She took the opportunity to try and get away. Swinging her fist backwards, she made contact with Jim's inner thigh, but missed her target.  
  
Drawing the gun back to her Jim yelled, "You bitch. You're gonna pay for that!" He drilled the gun into her back and pulled the trigger. The echo of the shot was so loud in Gil's ears. He immediately drew his hidden gun. Before Jim knew what hit him, Gil had shot him twice in the head. Molly fell away onto the floor. Gil kicked the gun out of Jim's hand and rushed over to Molly. Kneeling beside her, he screamed for the paramedics.  
  
"It's going to be ok Molly. You're going to be just fine."  
  
Molly squeezed his hand tight. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."  
  
In between sobs, Gil kisses her forehead, "you're not going to die. Not tonight. You stay with me. Come on Molly, you've made it this far. Don't give up now."  
  
The paramedics pushed him aside to start working on her. Brass pulled his arm. "Come on Gris, let them do their job."  
  
"I'm not leaving her Brass." He sat at her head so she could see him while the paramedics loaded her up.  
  
"She's going to Summerlin Medical. It's the closest. You can't ride with her." The paramedic said.  
  
"The hell I can't," Grissom said as he boarded the ambulance right behind Molly.  
  
At the hospital Gil waited outside with Sarah and Catherine.  
  
"What's going on Gris?" asked Sarah.  
  
I met Christina here in Vegas when she was 15. I was called to aid in an investigation of a woman who had disappeared without a trace. Her little girl called the police saying her mother had vanished, but there wasn't anything we could do yet. Not enough time had passed to declare her a missing person. The father said the mother ran off all the time and that she'd show up sometime. I spoke with the little girl in private and she spun a tale so horrible I knew deep down the mother didn't just disappear. At that point there wasn't much I could do. There was no body, no signs of foul play. A week later, Brass calls me and says he needs my help with a DB out by Red Rock Park. The DB was her mother, what was left of her anyway. The coyotes had eaten a lot of her. I went to her school to tell her. "She was in 5th period math when I had her called into the guidance counselor's office. When she walked in and saw me standing there she knew right away we had found her mother. She sat down and I sat beside her and took her hand in mine and told her. All she could think of was how long had she been there, did she die quickly or did she suffer. I told her she had died the day she made the first call. She asked how I knew that and I explained about the bugs. We made an iron case against him, but they needed her to testify. The deal was if she testified they'd put her in a witness protection program. He was found guilty by all 12 jurors and was sentenced to 40 years up for parole in 20."  
  
"So he came here to get her vengeance on her?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Yes. He was supposedly killed in an explosion at the prison. The warden called her about a month before she came to work with us." Gil said hoarsely. "I just don't know how he knew she was here."  
  
A doctor leaves the operating room and looks for Gil.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She's out of surgery. The bone in her leg was shattered beyond repair. We had to put in a rod between the two pieces of bone. That will heal in time. There will be a lot of hard physical therapy for her though. As far as the wound to the chest. She was very lucky. The bullet missed her heart and spinal cord. However, she is experiencing paralysis from the waist down. The paralysis is caused by the swelling of the trauma and operation, but should go away with time. The bullet also did a lot of damage to her lung. It shattered 3 ribs and the bone shards destroyed the lung about 2/3's of the way down. We had to go in and perform a lungectomy. She's in the recovery room now. You can see her in about an hour. I want to warn you she's got a lot of tubes and machines attached to her."  
  
Gil nearly fell into a chair as the Dr walked away.  
  
"You ok Gris?" Sarah asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be ok as long as she's ok. I should have killed that bastard 10 years ago. I should have done it then she would be ok."  
  
"She's going to make it Gris" encouraged Catherine.  
  
*********************************  
  
Exactly an hour later, Grissom was walking into Molly's room. She was hooked up with tubes and wires to machines that were breathing for her and monitoring her vitals. She looked so pale. Much like her mother had looked when they found her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, holding her hand all night.  
  
Two days later she finally woke from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, holding her hand.  
  
"You're awake," Gil whispered softly while stroking her face. "You're going to be ok. Go back to sleep. I'll be right here."  
  
She continued to look at him for a few moments. "The eyes are windows to the soul" Gil thought to himself. He could still see the innocence of a child in hers, the same innocence he noticed the very first time they met. It was truly amazing to him how after everything she had gone through the innocence was still part of her. 


End file.
